


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 18: Hero Killer Aftermath Part 1

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [22]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 18: Hero Killer Aftermath Part 1

MIDORIYA’S POV  
“I can’t believe it...we actually beat the Hero Killer!” I exclaimed as I felt a sharp pain in my arm _“ugh! Crap...did I use too much power in that punch? I don’t think it’s broken is it?” _Me, Todoroki, Iida, and the Ghost Rider all stood on the ground, my leg still bleeding after the wound Stain gave me. “It’s over…” Todoroki uttered exhausted. “No, it’s not over yet.” Ghost Rider growled as he threw his chain around Stain’s chest and threw him to the ground “not until he’s paid for what he’s done!” He started to walk towards the Hero Killer before Todoroki stood in his path “no! No one is dying tonight!” Ghost Rider looked at Todoroki confused “why are you defending him? Do you know how many people he’s slaughtered? The innocent blood he has spilled?” Todoroki furrowed his brow and responded “yes I do...but that doesn’t mean he deserves to die.” “Ha! You’re just as naive as Jeriko is.” The Rider walked past him but this time I was the one who stood in his way “no, Todoroki is right. No matter what he’s done he doesn’t deserve death. Stain will pay for what he’s done, I can assure you that. But he’ll face justice...not vengeance.” The Rider leaned in closer to me, I was terrified but I tried my best not to show it. He sparked a flame in his hand and simply replied “tell that to the dead.” And he was about to strike but just before it hit the flame died and the Rider looked confused, then realized. “No...NO!” The flaming skull of the Ghost Rider started to fade and die out as Jeriko’s skin began to grow back on his face and the demonic screams turned to Jeriko’s. Jeriko stood there for a moment and smiled at me “h-hey guys...we...won.” Before passing out and nearly slamming into the ground below, but I managed to catch him before he did. Todoroki wasted no time at all in grabbing Jeriko’s chain from off the ground “c'mon, we need to restrain Stain and get him to the street.” “Right, I’ll take care of Jeriko.” “But aren’t you injured?” Iida asked, “it’s not that bad of a wound, it’s fine.” In the time it took to relieve the Hero Killer of his weapons and tie him up with Jeriko’s chain the pro hero known as Native was finally able to move and started carrying Iida over his arm. “I’m fine, Jeriko’s the one who passed out.” “The kid doesn’t seem to have any injuries. Besides this is the least I can do for you all helping me.” “Even though I was more concerned with catching the Hero Killer than saving you?” “Yeah, regardless of your initial intentions, you still managed to do the right thing and catch the guy. Unlike me...I’m supposed to be a pro and I was useless back there.” I turned back to Native “no...I don’t think one person could’ve taken the Hero Killer on. Not with that weird quirk of his.” Todoroki catched up to the four of us, dragging Stain behind him “the four of us barely managed to beat him, if Jeriko didn’t use the de-quirk! I meant quirk. If he didn’t use his quirk’s full power we would’ve been done for.” I quickly glanced at Todoroki the second he slipped up his speech...it almost sounded like he was about to say...demon! _“Did he tell Todoroki about the Rider?” _I snapped out of my thoughts as Todorki continued “even then it was only because he started to get reckless. He forgot about Midoriya’s quick recovery time, and he couldn’t dodge Iida and Midoriya’s assault, or the Ghost Rider’s flames.” We all managed to make our way out onto the street when I heard a voice call out “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BOY!” My eyes went wide as I looked and saw Gran Torino, the hero who I was interning with and All Might’s former teacher. He shot over at rapid speed and kicked me right in the face “I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY ON THE BULLET TRAIN!” “Sorry...wait, how’d you find us?” “I was told to come here from someone else. I have no idea what’s going on, but I’m glad you’re not dead at least.” He took a glance at Jeriko’s unconscious body and asked “is this the kid you can’t shut up about?” I flinched slightly, I may or may not have talked about Jeriko a bit to Gran Torino. Honestly, how could I not? Jeriko is really amazing and he’s one of my best friends, of course I’d talk about him a lot. “Yeah…” “I thought you said he was tough?” “Well yeah normally he is, it’s just when he transforms like he did in the sports festival it drains his energy and he passes out. Or maybe he passes out due to pain because it seems to hurt a lot when he does transform. Or maybe-“ “DON’T START MUTTERING AGAIN!” “Sorry!” Gran Torino’s quirk is known as Jet, his feet have air jets that give him immense speed and kick power, which he used to beat me up when we were training One for All. Eventually other pros sent by Endeavor started to show up and called the police and an ambulance. As we waited Iida walked up to the three of us and bowed as much as he could with how injured he was “you guys...you were both hurt...because of me. I’m truly sorry.” I noticed his eyes start to tear up as he continued “I was just so angry I couldn’t...see anything else.” I stood in silence for a moment before I finally replied “I’m sorry too Iida. You were going through so much by yourself, and I wasn’t there for you...even though I’m your friend.” Iida jolted from my words and started to cry. Todoroki walked over and put his hand on his shoulder “hey pull yourself together, you’re the class rep.” Iida then wiped his tears with his arm and stood up straight “right…” suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw something flying up in the sky. “EVERYONE GET DOWN!” Gran Torino yelled. It was Nomu, or at least another version of him, I saw two other ones attacking the city as well before I got to Iida. It swooped down and before I could even react, grabbed me and started to fly off. I tried to break out of the monster’s grip but it was too strong until suddenly the Nomu just froze on the spot and slowly started to fall. I saw the Hero Killer escape out of his restraints, leap up in the air and slam a dagger into the creature's exposed brain. As the dust cleared I saw Stain standing above me as he ripped the dagger out of the Nomu “the word hero has lost all meaning in this society! The world is overrun with heroes and criminals like you who chase petty dreams! You must all be purged!” I laid there frozen as he stood up atop the dead Nomu’s corps “everything I do, is to create a stronger society!” Suddenly I heard a voice approach the group behind me, one I recognized “why are you all standing around like fools?” It was Endeavor. He looked over to me and the Hero Killer as he did the same and he growled at the sight of the number two hero. Endeavor started up a flame in his hand before Gran Torino stopped him. Stain’s mask fell as he turned to the other heroes and snarled “YOU FALSE HERO! I’LL MAKE THIS RIGHT!” All of us were frozen in fear as the Hero Killer continued “THESE STREETS...MUST RUN RED WITH THE BLOOD OF HYPOCRITES! HERO...I WILL RECLAIM THAT WORD!” With each step he took it felt like the entire ground shook, and each word chilled us all to the bone. “COME ON! JUST TRY AND STOP ME YOU FAKES!” Even the pros were paralyzed in fear from the Hero Killer’s sudden change “there is only one man I’ll let kill me! He is a true hero! ALL MIGHT IS WORTHY!” Then, without warning, the blade in Stain’s hand fell to the ground and the Hero Killer was completely frozen. “I think...he’s out cold…” Endeavor pointed out, his voice slightly trembling. He didn’t even use his quirk on anyone, but in that moment...none of us stood against him. He put the fear of god in all of us with his words. It wasn’t until now that I realized Jeriko had fell to the ground when he sat up and rubbed his forehead breaking the silence “ow...my head.” He looked across all of us frozen in the street with a confused look before finally asking “okay what did I miss?”____

_____ _

____

JERIKO’S POV  
The next day me, Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki were all in a hospital room. After last night’s events the three of them were pretty banged up, Todoroki having bandages around his left arm, Midoriya having them around his right arm and left leg, and both of Iida’s arm in casts. “Did you guys manage to get any sleep?” Izuku shook his head “no not really. Thinking about that fight now...it’s a miracle we’re even alive. With my leg messed up I was an easy target. He’d probably kill me if he wanted to.” Todoroki sat at the edge of his hospital bed “yeah seems like he let the two of us live on purpose. I’m impressed with Jeriko and Iida though, he was actually trying to kill you two yet you stood your ground.” I shook my hands in the air “no, no, don’t give me too much credit. To be honest the only reason I lasted as long as I did was because of the Rider.” Iida shook his head “that’s not true at all...I was-“ but before he could finish, Gran Torino and the pro Iida was interning with Manual came into the room. “Oh, so the injured youngins are awake huh?” Gran Torino asked and Midoriya looked like he was about ready to jump right out of bed before the old hero stopped him “idiot! I could yell at you hours right now!” “Uh yeah, I’m sor-“ “but before I do that...you got a visitor.” As the next person who walked through the door was a very tall man who was wearing a black suit with a black and white spotted tie...and whose head was that of a dog. “This is Hosu’s chief of police, Kenji Tsuragamae.” Iida and Todoroki stood up from their beds as I followed suit. _“What does the chief of police want with us?” _“No please, stay seated, woof” Tsuragamae told us and my eyes went wide _“wait...did he just say...woof? Okay is this guy for real or is he messing with us?” _“So you’re the UA students who took down the Hero Killer?” “We are…” Todoroki responded before the chief continued “Stain has some serious injuries, severe burns and several broken bones.” The minute he mentioned the burns I had an embarrassed look on my face “right now he’s in the hospital under strict guard, woof. Here’s a lesson you should’ve already learned...when quirks became the norm the police sought to maintain the status quo. It decided we wouldn’t use quirks as weapons but then heroes came in. They could do what we couldn’t, if they were licensed of course. It would be impossible for the police to condone the use of deadly quirks, after all we want to stop harm from being done, the only reason pros can is because of the strict code of ethics they must follow. That’s Why it’s against the law for uncertified people to use their quirks to cause injury. Whether you were up against the Hero Killer or not...none of you had the authority to harm the villain. That’s why the four of you and your supervisors should receive harsh punishment for your actions.” I saw Todoroki furrowed his brow in anger “now wait a minute! If Iida hadn't stepped in Native would’ve been murdered! And if not for Midoriya both of them would be dead! No one else even realized the Hero Killer was in Hosu, are you saying we should’ve stood by and watched people die?” “Hang on a second Todoroki.” Midoriya pleaded trying to calm the half and half boy down but the chief was not helping matters “so it’s okay to break the law if it goes your way?” “But sir, isn’t it a hero’s job to save people?” “This is why you’re not a full fledged hero yet, it’s obvious UA and Endeavor haven’t been teaching you nearly enough. What a shame.” Todoroki looked like he was about ready to burn the place down and to be honest I was too, though I did a much better job of hiding it. Todoroki growled and started to walk towards Tsuragamae “YOU DAMN MUT!” _“Oh shit!” _I quickly stepped behind him and held Todoroki’s shoulders to hold him back “whoa, whoa, okay! Todoroki, cool it! I know you’re mad, trust me I am too, but he’s still the chief of police!” “Listen to your friend kid and wait till I’m finished.” The chief added and Todoroki stopped, still looking pissed “anyway, what I said is the official stance of the police department. However, any punishment would only be necessary if this went public. If it did you’d probably be applauded by citizens everywhere, but there’s no way you could escape being reprimanded. On the other hand we could say Endeavor saved the day. Stains burns would support the story and we could pretend you were never involved, woof. It would mean no one would know about you though...you’d receive no acclaim at all. The choice is yours.” I stood there for a moment to think. Not getting the credit for something good we did because it’s against the law seems dumb but...I’d rather let someone else take the credit for Stain’s capture then risk getting kicked out of UA. “Personally I know where I stand” Tsuragamae gave us a thumbs up “I don’t want to damage any promising young careers, not for a mistake like this.” Manuel then spoke up looking ashamed “either way we’ll need to take responsibility for being such negligent supervisors.” Iida walked up to the pro and bowed in front of him “I’m sorry...I should’ve listened to you when you said not to focus on Stain.” Manuel smacked him lightly on the top of his head “yeah, you caused us a lot of trouble. Remember that and don’t do it again.” Midoriya bowed his head “I apologize as well.” I followed as well “yeah, sorry about burning Stain, my other half can go a little overboard. He said he’s sorry too.” “DON’T PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH! I’M NOT SORRY ABOUT SHIT!” The Rider snarled as Todoroki apologized as well “I know it’s not fair...you won’t enjoy any of the praise you would’ve received otherwise. But at least…” and Tsuragamae bowed to us “allow me, as the chief of police, to thank you.” Todoroki gave an embarrassed look “you could’ve started with that.” I gave a slight chuckle as the three adults left the room to let us rest.______

_____ _

_____ _

IIDA’S POV  
That night was another sleepless one, I couldn’t get over what happened with Stain. I still felt awful about it all, the pain my friends went through to help me, the position I put Manuel in to, all of it was eating away at me. The thing is, I felt guilty about all that but...I didn’t feel guilty about going after Stain...and I didn’t understand why. I know it was wrong, obviously, but I didn’t regret doing it. I stared out the window as I contemplated all of this _“why don’t I feel awful about going after Stain? I should feel guilty...it was wrong...even the Hero Killer knew it was wrong. So why don’t I feel bad about it?” _I turned over in my bed and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a figure standing before me, one with a flaming skull! “What the-” “Shhh, you don’t want to wake up your friends do you?” I sat there basically petrified as the Ghost Rider stood right before me “how...why did Jeriko let you out?” “That’s the thing…” and he stepped to one side to reveal that Jeriko was still fast asleep “he didn’t. He doesn’t even know I can do this, I’ve only been speaking to him as a voice in his head.” I sat up in my bed and tried to hide my nervousness “a-are you here to kill me?” The Rider simply chuckled and walked up to my hospital bed and phased right through it like a ghost, true to his name, and looked out the window “I couldn’t kill you even if I wanted to kid.” I moved to the edge of the bed to face him “you’re...not a quirk are you?” The Rider turned back to me “what makes you think that?” “Well...to be honest I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Jeriko’s powers have been...inconsistent. First he was just able to just shoot and manipulate fire, then during the festival he was able to summon chains, then he could transform into...you, and now this. His powers are too varied to be any sort of quirk, no matter who his parents are or what their quirks are.” The Ghost Rider just smiled and replied “congratulations, you’re smarter than the green haired kid.” I looked down towards the ground before staring back at the Ghost Rider “so...if you’re not a quirk...then what are you?” “You’re a smart kid, figure it out.” I thought for a moment before an odd thought entered my mind. It was an outlandish idea...but to be honest I’m dealing with something pretty outlandish. “Are...are you the devil?” Ghost Rider’s expression went from cocky and arrogant to genuinely surprised “wow, you figured that out quick.” My eyes went wide and I think my heart skipped a beat “wait what!? Are you serious!?” “Shhhh! Yes I’m serious...well...I’m not THE devil but I am a demon.” My mind started racing with so many questions. Why is Jeriko possessed by a demon? How is it possible demons actually exist? Is Satan actually real? But above all there was one question that was lingering in my mind from the beginning. “Why are you talking to me?” The Rider stood there in silence for a moment and stared out the window again “because I can tell that what the mut and that dude with the fish helmet said to you is bothering you.” I could tell he was referring to the police chief and Manuel “well, yes it is...I got them into a lot of trouble, same with Midoriya and Todoroki. Even you and Jeriko went through a lot just for me, to clean up my mess-“ “you see that’s the thing…” the Rider interrupted as he turned to face me again “you seem to have this idea that going after Stain on your own was wrong. It’s not-“ “how can you say that!? I’m supposed to be a hero, I’m the class rep! I’m supposed to set an example for everyone! Not only that I’m an Iida!” Ghost Rider looked at me confused “yeah...that’s your name dumbass.” “No it’s my family. Didn’t I say to Jeriko that my family are famous pro heroes?” “Probably...but I don’t pay attention to his bullshit so...” “well, they are, and I’m supposed to act like an Iida...I’m supposed to act like a hero but...what I did...it wasn’t acting like a hero...I was acting like a villain!” Ghost Rider rolled his eyes and walked up to me “first of all, that’s pushing it, you acted more like a vigilante than anything else.” “That’s not much better.” “But second, I’ve been around a lot longer than you kid and I’ve seen a lot of people go through exactly what you’ve been through. They all wanted revenge for what happened to them, trust me, my official title is the spirit of vengeance. They all did the same thing that you did, and do you know what that makes you?” I shook my head no “just like everyone else...you seem to have this idea in your head that you need to be perfect in order to make your family proud. But that will never happen, no matter what you do you will never be perfect, because you’re human. Humans can, and never will be perfect.” I stared at him for a moment and then hung my head in shame “so don’t try to be perfect.” My head jolted back up to the demon that stood before me “just try to be you. Don’t live up to people’s expectations, just be yourself and that will be enough.” Ghost Rider walked back over to Jeriko and I was left stunned by his words ``wait, why are you telling me this?” Ghost Rider stopped and turned to face me “like I said I’m the spirit of vengeance, so I know a thing or two about revenge. I didn’t want you to think you did something wrong when, at least in my mind, you really didn’t.” My eyes started to slightly water and my lips quivered “ugh, don’t cry on me idiot.” I quickly wiped my tears in my shoulder and managed to pull myself together enough to say “thank you…” and the Rider faded away, and I was left alone now with only my thoughts. _“Jeirko is possessed by a demon...and that demon just gave me advice...haha what a crazy world we live in.” _I laid back down in the bed and finally managed to go to sleep____

_____ _

_____ _

END OF CHAPTER 18


End file.
